


Survival

by Kaiyote



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "Life's a race and I'm gonna win." S1 Sylar character study.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Survival" by Muse


End file.
